


Dean has left the building

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 9 Tagathon [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Drabble, Episode: s09e15 Thinman, Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah well, like I said, people are sick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean has left the building

**Author's Note:**

> The way Dean killed that guy creeped me the fuck out - and apparently Sam too, judging by their "people" conversation at the end.

Sam watches Dean plunge the knife into the kid's chest, slowly, determinedly, without hesitation or doubt. 

No remorse. No flicker of a conscience.

Dean has left the building. 

He can't forgive Dean for what he did, not now or maybe ever, but he can't let Dean become a monster. Sam cut Dean off, and he was Dean's only link to his humanity. 

He has to pull his brother back from the brink, and he's thrown away the one sure-fire weapon he had in that fight. 

All he can hope for is that it's not too late to get it back.


End file.
